


Last Kiss

by Musyc



Series: Art Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Hidden Relationship, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, Hermione. I can't. There's nothing I can do. My choices were made for me a long time ago. I can't change my fate. No one can. Not even you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [a graphic made by](http://justdramione.tumblr.com/post/4284935944/so-is-it-over-is-this-really-it-youre-giving-up) thebeautyofsolitude.

She reached for him and he turned away. Hermione blinked back tears. "Don't go, Draco. We can help you. We can protect you. You don't have to do this."

Draco slammed his hands against the door. "No, you can't. You have no idea what you're talking about. There's no protection now, no saving. You don't know what he'll do to me. To my _family_."

Hermione stepped up behind him. She could see the tension in his shoulders, in the slight quiver of his hair against his collar. Tentative, afraid he might shove her away, she wrapped her arms around him. She spread her hands over his chest and laid her cheek on his back. His heart pounded under her palm, thudded under her ear. "Please," she whispered. "Please, Draco."

His breathing roughened and caught. One hand patted at her wrist, then he laced his fingers in hers. He turned around and pulled her into his arms. "No," he said, his voice almost silent. "No, Hermione. I can't. There's nothing I can do. My choices were made for me a long time ago. I can't change my fate. No one can. Not even you."

Hermione looked up at him, into those grey eyes she'd learned to love so much. They were blank and empty now as he shut down his feelings, but she knew they could burn like the brightest fire. She'd seen his love in his eyes, felt it in his kiss. Before she could let him go, before he could walk away, she had to experience that one more time. One last time.

She pulled his head down and fastened her mouth over his. Draco tensed, then he made a soft, broken sound. He tightened his arms around her and hauled her full against him. Hermione clung to him, eyes closed and heart racing, and lost herself in the press of their lips.

Too soon, _far_ too soon, Draco lifted his head. "I have to go," he said. His voice was flat and emotionless, but his eyes shone as he bent to kiss the corner of her mouth. "This is it, Hermione. I'm sorry."

She pulled away from him. Hands stiff at her sides, she turned her back.

Draco stood in silence for a moment, then jerked the signet ring from his hand. He pressed it into her palm and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Goodbye."

Hermione squeezed his ring until the edges cut her palm. The door closed behind him and she sank to her knees, arms wrapped tight around herself as she wept.


End file.
